Just Another Love Story ReWritten
by x Shadowed Angel x
Summary: Draco’s whole life of perfection goes to hell when he finds himself falling for his best friend. Story is based on Hogwarts as a muggle high school full of typical drug-addicted teens with their typical teen dilemmas. DracoOC
1. Default Chapter

**Just Another Love Story (Re-written)  
****Chapter One**

**Author's Note: **Hey, I've re-written this story. I just thought HP characters in the muggle world might sound a bit more interesting. Anyway, tell me what you think.

**Summary: **Draco's whole life of perfection goes to hell when he finds himself falling for his best friend. Story is based on Hogwarts as a muggle high school full of typical drug-addicted teens with their typical teen dilemmas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

**Draco**

I was halfway through a good dream when I was so rudely pulled to consciousness by a sharp pain in my side. The first thing I saw as my eyes focused was a slender face; a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and dark eyes stood, staring down at me. I groaned and turned over, burrowing my face into my pillows.

"Lazy ass, get up or we're gonna miss the plane."

"Go away!" I mumbled in irritation, my voice coming out muffled.

"I'm not kidding. With the amount of time you spend applying your makeup, the earliest we would arrive at the airport would be fifteen minutes past boarding time! Get UP!"

"Firstly, I do _not_ use makeup. Secondly, who the bloody hell cares if we're late or not?"

"_Fine_. You give me no choice but to resolve to cold brutal force."

I felt her hands grip tightly around my ankles and pull as hard as she could. I barely moved an inch. I smirked victoriously. She let go and I could hear her footsteps fade as she walked away. _Thank God!_ It wasn't long before she returned, and the next thing I knew, the back of my head was soaking wet with icy freezing water.

I was seriously going to get her back for that.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked, forcing myself to walk all the way to my closet wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. If only Rachel was like all the other girls, she would have passed out at the sight of my God-blessed body. Maybe then I'd get more sleep. Curse this cruel world we live in!

"One fifty-three."

"Already?!" It dawned on me that I had less than 7 minutes to get ready. No doubt we'd miss the plane.

I casually slipped into a pair of black jeans and slowly began buttoning up my white shirt, being sure to leave the first two buttons undone.

"Must you be so slow?" Rachel asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. Unlike you, I happen to want to look decent in public." I eyed her typical attire – a pair of torn skater shorts and a big loose t-shirt with r-rated words printed all over.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go wait in the car. You'd better hurry up or Blaise is seriously gonna get pissed."

"I fail to see where that's my problem," I replied, applying fists full of gel on my hair.

Before storming off, Rachel attempted to maim my face with three cushions. If it weren't for my fast reflexes attained from being on the school's football team, God knows what mutilations the girl could have done to my perfect complexion.

**Rachel**

Draco is such a moron at times. We missed the plane because Draco made the driver turn the car around when we were just about to arrive at the airport. He made us go back to his place, claiming he hadn't put enough gel on as he fiddled with a single cowlick. It was quite surprising to know that he didn't carry a tub of gel everywhere he went.

Anyway, we had to wait a whole three hours before we could catch a second plane heading for North America. It isn't exactly a walking distance from home to school, living in England with Hogwarts High located in California. The only reason our parents shipped us off to that school was for good education, and also a small slice of heaven for not having to deal with us teens and our priorities.

So there we were, the three of us, waiting the last hour to pass by.

"Hell, this is dead boring!" Blaise exclaimed, slouching deep into a seat in the Waiting Area. "This is your entire bloody fault!" He directed a glare at Draco, whom seemed unperturbed, too busy admiring his reflection in a window.

"It's called Patience, Zabini. Get used to it," Draco drawled.

"Yeah, well Boredom just ran Patience over with a bulldozer." Blaise sighed. "You two wanna play a game?"

"Seriously, what do you think we are – kindergarteners?" Draco asked.

"Hey, I'm in if it beats watching that old hag over there counting the pieces of her dry skin that falls out," I said, anxious to get my mind away from counting along. So far I think she'd reached a hundred and seventy-three. "So what game?"

"Truth or dare –"

Draco snorted. "We stopped playing that game when we were five!"

"You didn't let me finish," Blaise replied calmly. "Truth or dare _extreme_."

"_Extreme_? What the hell?" Now I was pretty sure Blaise was way WAY over the desperate line.

"Zabini, the name of the game is as lame as you're turning out to be."

"Don't tell me you're too chicken to join," Blaise mocked.

Draco let loose a sigh of great exasperation. "Go on then, give me an _extreme_ dare." I watched as his trademark smirk formed.

"See that Asian chick over there?" Blaise nodded in the direction of a girl around our age who seemed to have the potential of a model. "Get her to snog you on the spot."

"This is too easy," Draco said, walking towards her and working his charm.

In less than five minutes the girl was all over him. _I feel like puking!_ It seemed as if they were already a couple instead of two strangers meeting for the first time.

Ten minutes later Draco took his seat opposite me, his hair slightly ruffled.

"I even got her number. Satisfied?" he asked Blaise.

"Yeah, it's your turn then," Blaise mumbled.

"This is no fun. There's no money involved. I'm gonna call bets – how's about a thousand pounds?"

"This is gonna be good," I said, fishing out crumpled notes from my pocket, worth around two hundred pounds.

"And I'm putting in another five hundred," Blaise added. It pays to hang around rich people.

A thousand seven-hundred pounds at stake – I was beginning to get excited.

"I'm picking Ray."

"You better make this dare worth my money, Malfoy," Blaise warned.

"I assure you, it would be worth much more."

**Blaise**

Five hundred pounds wasn't much to me. I could beg my parents for more money when I visited them for Christmas. Besides, there's nothing like a good bet to end the summer holidays right?

"Go on, shoot," Rachel said and bracing herself for the nightmare Malfoy had in store for her.

"I dare you to _walk_, _talk_ and _act_ like a total chick for the whole year."

I choked as I took a big sip out of my Esprit drink. _Did he say what I think he said?_

"What?" Rachel seemed as shocked as I was. "What did you say?"

Draco's smirk grew. "You heard me. After you dragged me out of bed this morning, I think I'm liable to get my revenge."

"I'm not doing it!" Rachel blurted.

This may seem like the easiest dare to a girl. I mean, all they had to do was act like themselves right? And this is where Ray's problem comes in. She's a total tomboy. I mean, she dresses like a guy, she talks like a guy and she acts like a guy. She might even have a sex change when she's older. What the hell would I know? Her entire life, she has never been associated with anything girly, save for her school uniform. This dare meant everything to her, going to ruin everything for her. And I, as a loyal and good friend was going to make sure that doesn't happen.

"I'm, raising the stakes by four hundred!" I practically shouted it. Oh well, screw loyalty. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. What did you think I was going to do? Sit back and relax while it passes me by? I don't think so!

"Seven hundred!" Draco put in. _Not bad._

"One fifty!"

"Four seventy-five!"

"Sixty-three!"

"Two thirty!"

"Twelve!"

"One nineteen!"

"Four pence!" What? I'm broke okay!

**Draco**

She'd never take it.

**Rachel**

Three thousand eight hundred and forty-nine pounds. I really needed the money. Even so, there is NO way I'm going to accept. It would be like suicide to me.

"I'll take it!" Oops. Did I say that? Oh crap!


	2. Chapter Two

**Just Another Love Story (Rewritten)**

**Chapter Two**

**Authors note: **Thanks to the few who have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been pretty busy lately. This chapter is kind of lame...just wanted to begin Rachel's changes. Well, here it is...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing familiar.

**Blaise**

By six that afternoon we had arrived at Draco's American estate. The Malfoys basically have accommodations all over the world, the one here being the smallest. But even so, the house itself (excluding the massive outdoor pool, eight-car garage, and 5-acre land surrounding) was a mansion, fit enough for royalty. No surprise in that.

Instead of Ray and I having to rent apartments or stay in the school's boarding house, Draco's mother had oh so willingly offered us to stay here. So that meant we had the whole house to ourselves with no parents, no rules, and definitely no annoying little sister pulling your hair all the time trying to get you to play tea-party with her. The freedom I get here was probably the only reason why I bother continue with school in the first place.

At the moment we were hanging out in the game room, taking a good break after all the unpacking we had done.

"So, you guys think we're gonna be in the same classes this year?" Ray asked, slightly distracted by the TV screen as she played 'Need for Speed Underground' on her Playstation2.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure Ms. McGonagall personally made sure we aren't in the same math group," I answered as I took a shot in my heated pool game against Malfoy.

"Yeah, especially after all those times she caught you two cheating off me in quizzes and shit," Draco added. He aimed for the eighth ball and scored.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such a smart ass," Ray said. "Who would've guessed the Blonde Pimp actually takes education seriously?"

"Education is what I need for my planned future." Draco shrugged.

"Seriously, I thought you'd turn out a porn star or something," I said, smirking.

As a reply, Draco gave me a rude hand gesture.

"Oh well, I'm gonna go get some snackage from Dunkin' Donuts. Ray, you wanna tag?" I asked. It's quite a shame Draco's cook, Pierre, doesn't know anything about junk food. If only he'd stop with the posh, I might actually get something decent to eat one of these days.

She didn't answer. Her eyes were practically glued to the screen.

"I'm coming. I wanna go make my presence noticed in town," Draco said. "We're using the silver convertible, so Zabini, that means no eating the donuts in the car. There'd be hell to pay if I find icing on the seats."

With that, he walked out and headed for the garage.

"Yo Ray, what you want me to get you?"

Rachel mumbled something, sort of trance-like, her thumbs rapidly pushing buttons on the controller.

"Riiight...well, see ya."

**Rachel**

The guys had been gone for only three minutes when I heard the ringing of Draco's mobile. Apparently he had forgotten to bring it along. I was tempted to ignore it until I was on the verge of sanity. The stupid thing was screwing my head.

With eyes still trained on the TV, I began walking backwards, one hand groping for the phone. I quickly checked the phone screen and Pansy Parkinson's number showed up.

"Hey Draco darling, I couldn't help notice your in town," cooed Pansy as soon as I accepted the call.

"Call back later, he's not home," I replied.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Whoever the bloody hell you are biyatch, you better keep off my Draco bun!" _Draco bun_? Honestly.

"It's Ray," I said flatly.

"Huh, who?"

"Ray."

"Could you say that again? My reception isn't that good here."

"_It's Rachel you bloody idiot_!" I hissed. Is she as deaf as she is stupid?

Realization dawned on her. "Oooh, _Rachel_. Thought you were one of those groupie girls who just can't keep off my baby Dray."

"Er, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"So?"

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to him instead of Draco?"

"Who bloody cares? Anyway, exclusive pool party at my place tomorrow, seven-thirty mornin'. Anybody who's _anybody_ will be there. Is Blaise with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Can you three make it? Well, if you can't, at least try persuading Draco for me. Yeah well, gotta go." She hung up.

_Thank God!_ I had just put down the phone when it rang again. This time it was from Reese Morgan.

"Yo D, my rents are away for the weekend. Crash my crib tomorrow at twelve. Aight, gotta bounce." That college jerk didn't even wait for me to reply!

Unsurprisingly, it rang again.

"I'm home alone tonight," the voice was going for seduction. "And I'm thinking you want someone to please you..."

"Damn it, he's not home!" I shouted, hanging up immediately.

**Draco**

I did specifically tell Zabini not to eat in my car right? Yet, somehow he managed to sneak a bite and now I have chocolate smudges on my dashboard and a window. For God's sake, chocolate! Me being me, jammed the brakes in the middle of the road, pushed him out, and left him to walk the rest of the way home. I'd expect he'd be home by two-thirty in the morning. Good for him.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" I asked Ray, slipping into the couch beside her. She had finally switched from video games to TV. Apparently Spongebob Squarepants was on (she's watched all the series so far).

"You made a pretty good job on getting yourself noticed. Your bloody phone drove me crazy," she said icily.

"You could've turned it off, ya know," I replied flatly.

"I did – after you received fifty-seven different messages."

"So where is it?"

"I tossed it in the pool." She said it as if it were normal for any sane person.

"You seriously need to take anger management."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Where's Blaise?"

I shrugged. "He went for a walk."

"Till around what time?"

"I dunno...late, possibly."

"By the way, Pansy's throwing an _exclusive_ party. She'd practically die if you went. You going?"

"I guess. Everybody expects me to be there."

"Well, if Blaise's tagging, then I get the house all to myself," Ray said, smiling broadly.

"You're not coming?"

"When have I ever?" She made a point. But this could be the best opportunity to get our little bet to take place.

"Go put on your most girly outfit," I ordered.

She looked taken aback – obvious by the expression on her face. "What?"

"Ray luv, you do want to win the bet, don't you?" I asked, matter-of-factly.

"Well, no duh! But –"

"Partying happens to be what chicks do. So, unless you start to accept changes, you owe Zabini and me a whole lot of cash." I felt so proud of myself. There was no way in hell she'd argue with that.

She began mumbling things to herself. I made out the words 'screwed' and 'bastard' somewhere in one sentence. She then got up, stormed upstairs to get changed and returned within the next fifteen minutes.

**Rachel**

I swear, when all this is over, I am going to _kill_ Draco. I would have backed out of the bet if only I had the money. Pathetic, aren't I? So I guess I have no choice. It was either take the challenge, or spend the rest of my teen life handing over my pocket money to them. I made my decision.

I rummaged through my closet, picking out garments, then throwing them back. I was definitely not the tidy type. What exactly was considered girly? I grabbed a big t-shirt with a small flower hidden in the background. Was that enough to satisfy Draco? Oh, what the hell. I quickly slipped into it and poked around to find the skirt my mother had slipped into my luggage earlier that day.

A short while later, I went back downstairs with a really big, pissed-off frown plastered to my face.

It only took a second for Draco to react. His jaw dropped so low, I thought he'd never get it back up again.

"What the hell is – take that hideous thing off! For God's sake Ray!"

"What? I thought you said _girly_ outfit!" I objected.

"Yeah I did, and it's _not_ what you're wearing."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "Well this is the best I can do. I'm changing back now."

I was about to head back up the stairs when Draco stopped me.

"Wait! I have an idea." He picked up the cordless phone that sat on the table before us, dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Who the hell are you calling?"

"Jacqueline," he answered, referring to the best clothes designer around.

"It's one in the morning, Draco! She's probably sleeping. That's what normal people do at this time."

He ignored me. Apparently Jacqueline had picked up the phone. "Jackie, this is an emergency. Ray needs a closet make-over in the next hour." He paused, waiting the reply. "Her size? Hang on a minute." He dug the phone into his shoulder as he took a second to check my body figure out.

"Extra large," I put in. "No wait, make that XXL."

Draco turned back to the phone. "Right Jackie, bring in small – on the other hand, bring in anything extra small too. How long? Five minutes? Yeah okay, see you later then." He hung up. I whacked the back of his head hard with a throw cushion.

"Hmmm...nah, it doesn't seem to curve the body well," Draco told Jackie as I tried the forty-eighth outfit which consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and a matching miniskirt that showed more than enough of my thighs. For God's sake, I felt like a hooker!

"It's too small and tight," I said.

"You said that for all the others," Jackie replied, clearly annoyed. If it weren't for Malfoy's wealth, she wouldn't even be bothered to have come in the first place. Money was what persuaded her to do it, just like how money locked me up in a cage and forced me to carry on with the bet.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Draco told her as he picked out a tiny shirt from the racks Jackie had brought in. She had practically been accompanied by a dozen trucks.

Just then, Blaise entered. I sighed with relief. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded. "Back me up on this one," I pleaded.

He seemed worn-out. His hair was highly messy and the soles of his sneakers looked as if he had worn them for a very long time, which would be untrue because he had only bought them a week ago. His whole shirt was drenched in sweat and he had a freezing cold coke at hand.

He took in a deep breathe and a gulp before he answered. "It looks okay."

Damn it! "I said back _me_ up!"

"Well then, it looks horribly disgusting and disfiguring," he corrected.

"That doesn't count," Draco interrupted, still busy with rummaging. "Try this on." He threw me a shirt that could barely cover my belly. I held it in between two fingers, holding it away with repulsion.

"It looks wrong," I argued.

**Blaise**

I _really_ need a bath, I thought as I entered the game room, taking a big whiff at my armpit.

The first thing I saw was some girl, probably one of Draco's play toys. Jeez, couldn't they get a different room already? Brandishing my coke, I was about to shoo them away – that was until I got a good look at her face.

OH MY GOD! Coke shot up my nose. I was about to say something, but she spoke first.

"Where the hell have you been? Back me up on this one," Ray said. I was choking on my words, but somehow I managed to play it cool.

"It looks okay."

"I said back _me_ up!" she cried out.

"Well then, it looks horribly disgusting and disfiguring."

Malfoy muttered some crap and I decided to leave before I did something stupid. Heading into the toilet, I filled the tub with warm water, dipped in and slowly dozed off. My mind revolved around nothing else aside from the fact that Rachel had devilicious boobs and a bootay. Shit! What the hell am I thinking?


End file.
